The present invention relates generally to air compressors and more particularly to a fully integrated single stage centrifugal air compression system that exhibits a relatively high flow rate at relatively low pressure and maximizes efficiency and life expectancy. Such air compressors have particular utility for use in industrial spray painting systems, hi speed drying, and hydrotherapy systems. Known compressors are relatively ineffecient, exhibit undesirable noise characteristics, and are subject to premature mechanical failure.